ProwerStorm Mothers Day
by Masterob
Summary: It's Mother's Day, Cream is happy to celebrate with her mom and Johnny Storm is glad to help, but Raiden notices that Tails is feeling lonely. Sonic/Fantastic Four/Metal Gear Solid X-Over.


**Prower-Storm Mothers Day**

Vanilla was sleeping soundly in her bed early Sunday morning until her alarm clock awoke her.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Tails, Cream and Johnny standing over her.

"Happy Mother's Day!" all 3 shouted.

"Oh my", Vanilla said.

She had a tray of food over her consisting of Eggs, Bacon and Toast.

"Breakfast in bed, how sweet", Vanilla said.

"You deserve it, you're a great mommy", Cream said.

"Mother of the year", Johnny said.

"Aw come on, I'm not that great", Vanilla said while blushing.

"Hey you managed to raise a perfect little girl while having a kind sweet attitude, you're a pro", Johnny said.

"Aw, you're all so sweet", Vanilla was in deep blush.

"Just rest your pretty little head, today is YOUR day", Johnny said.

"Ok", Vanilla said then giggled a bit.

All 3 left the room and started to make plans on how to keep Vanilla happy today.

"I'll pick fresh flowers for her", Cream said.

"I'll put the HD Flat Screen in her room", Johnny said.

"I'll get her some chocolate", Tails said.

"This is such a nice thing to do for my mom, she deserves it very much", Cream said.

"Yeah you're lucky Cream, I can't do this with my mom since she died when I was young, but at least I can help you out one this, after all, everyone only has one parent", Johnny said.

Tails seemed bummed out when Johnny said that.

"Let's move out", Johnny said.

Cream and Charmy are picking flowers for Vanilla in a nearby garden.

"Thanks for helping me Charmy", Cream said.

"No problem babe, flowers are my thing", Charmy said.

"Babe!?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, that's what a boy says to a girl right?" Charmy said.

"I guess so", Cream said.

"Then there's no problem", Charmy said.

Cream shrugged and continued picking the flowers.

Johnny and Peter were moving the HD Screen to Vanilla's room.

"Careful, don't drop this", Johnny said.

"Why did you even get her this thing?" Peter asked.

"Cause I love her dude", Johnny said.

"Are you trying to buy her?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm just showing my love an appreciation to her", Johnny said.

"Don't be too desperate, you'll scare her off, like how Sonic is creped by Amy's affection", Peter said.

"Do I look like a headstrong fanboy? No, I respect Vanilla's space, don't compare me to Amy the Psycho", Johnny said.

Peter rolled his eyes and helped Johnny bring the TV in.

Tails was sitting on the couch pretty depressed; Raiden noticed this and went to Tails.

"What's wrong Tails?" Raiden asked.

"Nothing", Tails said.

"I know you don't mean that, talk to me", Raiden said.

"Well, it's Mother's Day, but my mom isn't here for the celebration, she and my dad are on political business back on my planet", Tails said.

"Oh, well at least she's out there, my mom was killed by Solidus along with my father, so I can't see her, but at least your mom still loves you, and you have a chance to bond with a woman that treats you as nice as she would treat a son", Johnny said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Jack", Tails said.

Akiba ran by the two holding his butt.

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!" he shouted and ran away.

"Does he always have to use the bathroom?" Tails asked.

"He needs to lay off the chocolate or something", Raiden said.

"Oh right, I forgot about the chocolate", Tails said and flew off.

"He could have asked Chip", Raiden joked.

Later on, Vanilla got the flowers from Cream and Charmy.

"Thank you dear", Vanilla said and kissed Cream's head.

"Hey I helped too!" Charmy said.

"How could I forget?" Vanilla asked and kissed Charmy's head as well, causing him to giggle and blush.

Johnny and Peter installed the T.V. in Vanilla's room.

"There you go babe", Johnny said.

"See, I told you it's no big deal that I called you 'babe' Cream", Charmy said.

"Charmy if you call Cream 'Babe' again, I'll squash you", Johnny said.

Charmy got freaked out and backed off.

"Johnny, be nice", Cream said.

"Fine, anyway here you go Vanilla", Johnny said and turned on the T.V.

"It's really nice Johnny", Vanilla said.

"Anything for you", Johnny said.

"Coughfanboycough", Peter said.

Johnny rolled his eyes but didn't react to it.

Tails arrived to Vanilla with Chocolate.

"These are for you", Tails said.

"Aw, thank you dear", Vanilla said.

"That's nice of you Tails, she's not even your mom or related to you at all, though she could be your mother-in-law if Johnny doesn't cease his non-sense", Peter said.

"Shut up Peter", Johnny said while rolling his eyes.

"Vanilla's so nice to me, I want to repay her, she's sort of like a mother figure to me", Tails said.

"That's so sweet of you to say", Vanilla said and ten hugged Tails.

Tails hugged her back.

"I'm sorry your mom can't be here, but I'll be your mom for you", Vanilla said.

"Thanks, that means a lot", Tails said, resuming the hug, with everyone smiling about the happy moment.

Raiden was watching by the doorway, "If you're happy, you probably don't want the phone", Raiden said.

"Huh? What phone?" Tails asked.

Raiden gave Tails the phone.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hi dear", a female voice said.

"Mom?" Tails asked.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for us to celebrate Mother's Day Together, but please know I do wish I was there, I miss you, so does your father, but he thinks you're tough enough to be without us, he always thought you were a tough little trooper, but the only Mother's Day gift you can give me is that you stay healthy, I'll be home for you soon my baby boy", Rosemary said.

"Ok mom, I love you very much", Tails said.

"I love you too dear", Rosemary said and hung up the phone.

Tails smiled at Raiden, "Thank you Jack", Tails said.

"Just keeping your faith alive", Raiden said and walked off and looked down the hall and got a thumbs up from Snake and Sonic.

"You guys did great", Raiden said.

"Cost a lot though", Sonic said.

"Can't put a price on friends and family", Snake said.

"Glad you believe that, cause you're paying for the bill", Reed said.

The bill was $50,000.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sonic shouted.

"…", Snake groaned.


End file.
